Mi Cielo personal
by JessiBellaCullenS
Summary: Abri la puerta del vehículo, sentandome en la parte trasera, me vio a través del retrovisor con sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas y sonrio seductoramente "A donde la llevo, Srta. Swan?" pregunto, me acerque y le susurre al oido "Al cielo". TODOS HUMANOS


Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado, es mi primer medio lemmon ya que no soy muy diestra en esto. La historia se me ocurrió un poco gracias a la canción "Historia de un taxi" de Ricardo Arjona, aunque cambié bastante la trama original de dicha canción.

Eso es todo. Espero la disfruten!

Besos...

Isabella-Cullen-S

P.D: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

**MI CIELO PERSONAL **

Todo el mundo dice que el dinero no compra la felicidad y eso es muy cierto, lo puedo comprobar. Se preguntaran ¿quién soy yo? Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero todo el mundo me conoce como Bella y mis amigos más íntimos me dicen Bells, tengo 24 años y vivo junto a mis padres, Charlie y Reneé, en un muy lujoso penthouse de Los Angeles. Mi padre es un magnate de los negocios, motivo por el cual yo nací prácticamente en cuna de oro, de eso no puedo quejarme, pero a pesar de tener todo carecía de cariño verdadero, o eso era lo que yo sentía. Sólo tengo dos verdaderos y entrañables amigos: Alice y Emmett Cullen, ellos son hermanos y nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de razón. Alice es una chica muy particular, muy ella, es de mi misma edad, cabello negro corto con las puntas mirando en todas direcciones, piel blanca y ojos grandes color ámbar y siempre parece sufrir de un desorden hiperquinético, es muy alegre y vivaz, por su parte Emmett es un loco sin remedio, es un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de hombre, es alto y fornido, cabello corto castaño oscuro y rizado, con ojos color avellana y lo más lindo eran los hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando sonreía, es como mi hermano mayor, la verdad ambos eran como mis hermanos, yo adoro a esos dos, han sido mi único y verdadero apoyo durante toda mi vida.

Hoy era un típico jueves por la mañana, no había nada de interesante que hacer desde que había acabado la universidad. Me gradué como Abogada hace poco y mi padre me había dicho que empezaría a trabajar en el departamento legal del consocio Swan-Cullen, si mi padre tenía grandes negocios con el padre de mis mejores amigos, por el cual ninguno teníamos que matarnos buscando empleo, ya que seguramente tendríamos un buen cargo asegurado. Pero a pesar de eso, yo sentía que en mi vida faltaba algo, no estaba completa, y si, me había acostumbrado a vivir así, sin embargo anhelaba "ese no se que" que cambiara mi monótona vida.

- **Bella, cariño** - dijo Cathy, mi nana, desde mi puerta - **tu chofer ya llegó**- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Charlie se había empeñado en designarme un chofer particular, ya que mi madre se le quejaba a cada rato que yo siempre mantenía ocupado a James en mis tonterías de adolescente, por lo cual él, para evitarse problemas, contrató a otra persona exclusivamente para mi, yo no lo había pedido, pero tampoco me quejaba, en verdad James no me gustaba mucho, tenía algo que me hacía sentir incomoda, es guapo, tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules y buen cuerpo, pero tenía algo que me hacía sentir insegura.

- **Gracias Cathy** - le sonreí - **Ya bajo -**

Suspiré y me miré nuevamente en el espejo de mi peinadora, hoy tenía una entrevista con el jefe del departamento legal de Cullen, Swan, Newton & Asociados, cosa innecesaria ya que estaba segura de que ese puesto era mío. Mi madre se había empeñado en que me vistiera profesionalmente, como decía ella, así que me había comprado un nuevo conjunto de taller gris, de falda hasta las rodillas y chaqueta de corte moderno, debajo de la cual llevaba una blusa manga larga de seda azul oscuro, y el look lo completaban unos zapatos grises cerrados y de tacón alto, en mi cabello había ondas naturales y tenía un maquillaje muy delicado. Parecía toda una profesional. Sonreí a mi reflejo y bajé cuidadosamente para evitar salir rodando por las escaleras y acabar con todo el glamour que había conseguido aparentar.

Al salir pude distinguir el auto que mi padre me había comprado como regalo de graduación, un fabuloso Mercedes Benz E-Class color negro, sumamente elegante para mi gusto, pero no pude decir que no. Justo al lado del carro se encontraba parado de espaldas un hombre vestido con un elegante uniforme negro el cual incluía hasta una gorra del mismo color y material, supongo que ese sería mi nuevo chofer. Caminé lentamente hacia el auto y me paré justo delante de la puerta trasera, mi chofer aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- **Buenos Días** - dije suavemente.

La persona delante de mí se giró bruscamente, y me quede sin aliento, literalmente. MI Chofer era un chico joven y muy guapo, no debería tener más de 25 años, era alto, de piel pálida, facciones varoniles, cabello rubio cobrizo y unos espectaculares e hipnotizantes ojos verdes esmeralda, los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Me quedé prendida en su mirada por no se cuanto tiempo, y cuando comencé a marearme supe que tenía que respirar si no deseaba estrellarme contra el suelo

- **¿Srta. Swan?** - dijo con una suave y aterciopelada voz, que en ese momento se me antojó la mas sexy y varonil que había escuchado en mis cortos 24 años de vida - **Soy Edward Masen, su nuevo chofer**- dijo mientras yo lo veía idiotizada todavía -**¿Srta. Swan, se encuentra bien?** - preguntó frunciendo el ceño preocupado

- **S...si** - dije tartamudeando, me aclaré un poco la garganta y la mente **- Mucho gusto Edward** - le sonreí

El me abrió la puerta trasera y yo me deslicé todavía un poco aturdida dentro del vehículo, cerró la puerta con suavidad y caminó elegantemente rodeando el auto hasta el asiento del conductor. Se sentó y dio la vuelta hacia mí, cautivándome de nuevo con su mirada

- **¿Hasta donde la llevo, Srta. Swan?** - _"al cielo"_pensé y me sonrojé furiosamente con esa idea, él me miró extrañado.

- **Para la oficina de mi padre, por favor** - dije mirando hacia mi regazo, tratando de controlar mi respiración para no llegar a hiperventilar.

Encendió el carro con un suave rugido y comenzó a andar por las abarrotadas calles de Los Angeles, hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, en uno de los lugares más exclusivos, donde se situaban los edificios de los negocios más importantes de la ciudad. En la torre principal del conjunto se encontraba el despacho de abogados de mi padre, en el penthouse, específicamente.

Durante todo el camino me dediqué a ver y examinar cuidadosamente cada parte que podía de Edward, él no dijo palabra alguna para mi desgracia. Podía ver su perfil, sus hombros anchos, sus manos grandes rodeando el volante, su cuello. Mis ojos viajaron por toda su anatomía, o por la parte de ella que me permitía la posición en la que estábamos. Mis ojos viajaban hacia el retrovisor, donde podía ver sus ojos, su rostro sereno y sus labios, los cuales invitaban a muchas cosas. Me mordí el labio inferior fuertemente, y sacudí la cabeza varias veces, tratando en vano de sacarme de la mente todos los pensamientos que Edward me hacía tener sin siquiera proponérselo. Nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo así con nadie, Edward estaba haciendo que nuevas sensaciones se despertaran en mi cuerpo, y eso que apenas lo conocí hace menos de dos horas. Respire profundamente y él levantó la mirada cruzándose con la mía en el espejo, rápidamente volteé la cara, usando mi cabello como una cortina y me dediqué el resto del camino a ver por la ventanilla.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino Edward se bajó y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar. En el momento que extendí mi mano y tomé la de él una corriente eléctrica recorrió sin piedad mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer de la intensidad, levanté la mirada bruscamente hacia Edward y noté que él me miraba de la misma manera. Salí del auto y solté su mano lentamente, él cerró la puerta sin mirarme más. Suspiré y caminé hacia la oficina de Charlie, todavía pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos.

- **Buenos Días, Srta. Swan** - dijo la voz estridente de Jessica Stanley, la recepcionista

- **Buenos Días, Jessica** - saludé - **¿Se encuentra mi padre?** -

- **Si claro** - dijo sonriendo - **puede subir** -

- **Gracias** - dije y fui a tomar el elevador, marqué el PH.

Al abrirse las puertas se daba paso una lujosa oficina, con pisos de mármol blanco y las paredes blancas con pequeños detalle color dorado, muy elegante. Había un juego de muebles estilo victoriano en caoba oscuro y en el centro estaba una pequeña recepción particular del despacho de abogados.

- **Hola Ángela** - saludé a la recepcionista, una chica de mi edad, muy agradable, a la cual conocía desde que estaba en la universidad, ella estaba estudiando Economía y Finanzas y como necesita de un empleo para seguir costeándose sus estudios, yo le había recomendado con Carlisle y desde entonces estaba trabajando allí, hasta que terminara su carrera - **¿Cómo estas?**

- **Hola Bella yo estoy muy bien ¿y tu?** - me saludó amablemente - **¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es raro verte en este mundo **- yo reí, tenía razón, yo nunca, o casi nunca, pisaba las oficinas de mi padre, simplemente no era mi estilo, pero ahora que tenía una carrera todo cambia, necesita y quería trabajar por mi cuenta, así sea en esas oficinas.

- **Carlisle me pidió que viniera hoy para hablar con el Dr. Denali, para que me haga una "entrevista de trabajo"** - dije haciendo las comillas en el aire con mis manos, Ángela se echó a reír, ella al igual que yo sabía que ese puesto era seguro para mi - **así que, ¿estará por ahí? **-

- **Claro, ya le digo que estás aquí** - me dijo y marcó el teléfono _"Disculpe, Dr., la Srta. Swan está aquí"_ dijo, esperó un momento y después de un _"Ok"_ trancó el auricular - **Dice que ya viene Bella** - yo solo asentí y le sonreí, al poco tiempo un hombre alto y de aspecto intimidante apareció por la puerta, ese era el famoso abogado Aro Denali, el jefe del departamento legal.

- **Buenos Días Bella, que bueno que hayas venido **- me dijo serio y con voz gruesa - **Ven, por favor, vamos a la oficina** - luego se volteó hacia Ángela - **Solo pásame llamadas verdaderamente urgentes, Srta. Weber **- la chica asintió y me despedí de ella con la mano.

Las oficinas eran igual de elegantes que la recepción y todo estaba decorado al estilo victoriano, lo cual le daba mayor grandeza y elegancia. El despacho de Aro Denali tenía mucho de él, todo era sombrío y extremadamente serio, a pesar del piso de mármol y las paredes blancas.

- **Toma asiento Bella** - me dijo mientras el se sentaba en su silla detrás del escritorio – **Bien, Charlie me dijo que te acabas de graduar de abogada y que te gustaría trabar aquí con nosotros** – yo asentí, en parte lo que había dicho era cierto – **bien, creo que no va a haber ningún inconveniente, creo que nos vendría bien otro abogado para que ayude a Mike y a Rosalie con los asuntos pendientes** – dijo - **¿Cuándo puedes empezar? **-

- **Cuando sea, estoy completamente disponible en estos momentos** – él bien sabía, era una pregunta estúpida, reprimí un suspiro.

- **Perfecto** – dijo juntando sus manos sobre la mesa – **entonces te esperamos aquí mañana temprano **– se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola para mi. Me levanté y caminé hacia la salida

- **Bien, hasta mañana Dr.** – le dije y salí de la oficina, me despedí de Ángela y fui hacia el auto, donde me esperaba mi guapo e irresistible chofer, al verme se enderezó y sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa, yo le respondí y al llegar me abrió la puerta

-** ¿Todo bien? **– preguntó cortésmente

- **Todo bien** – le dije en un suspiro – **¿Me puedes llevar a esta dirección?** – le di un papel donde había apuntado la dirección de la casa de mi mejor amiga.

- **Lo que ordene, Srta. Swan** – dijo tomando el papel y arrancando el auto

- **Dime Bella** – dije y él alzó la vista hacia el retrovisor para mirarme y sonrió

- **Perfecto, Bella** – dijo acomodándose la gorra y sonriendo de lado, idiotizándome de nuevo.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la casa de Alice y se bajo nuevamente para abrirme la puerta.

- **Madame** – dijo al tenderme la mano sonriendo, le sonreí de vuelta

- **Merci, monsieur** – le contesté y el pareció sorprendido

- **¿Hablas francés? **- preguntó

- **Si, algo, poco realmente** – le dije sonrojada y el se me quedó mirando intensamente, sentía que me podía traspasar con sus esmeraldas, y poco a poco sonrió de lado

- **BELLS!!** – gritó mi amiga, sacándome de mi burbuja personal, de mi cielo personal, desvié la mirada hacia ella y Edward volvió a tomar una posición distante y seria. Alice se acercó dando saltitos hacia mi y me abrazó, luego se giró hacia mi chofer y abrió los ojos como platos – **Santo Cristo, Charlie debe estar loco asignándole un chofer tan condenadamente guapo a su hija** – dijo sonriendo haciendo que Edward se moviera incomodo en su sitio y yo me sonrojara de todos los tonos de rojos conocidos y por conocer

- **Alice** – le reproché por lo bajo, a lo cual hizo caso omiso

- **Mucho gusto, soy Alice Cullen, la mejor amiga de tu jefa** – dijo sonriente, Edward le estrechó su mano todavía avergonzado y confundido.

- **Vamos a la casa** – le dije empujándola – **Si quieres ve a... donde quieras... yo te llamo** – le dije a Edward, el asintió y dio la vuelta para montarse en el carro, al tiempo que Alice y yo entrábamos a su casa.

Una vez dentro, la desesperación de Alice no se hizo esperar, me arrastró, literalmente, hasta su cuarto y una vez dentro me sentó en la cama y se paró en frente de mí, con su mano en la cintura y su pie golpeando ligeramente el suelo

- **Y bien** – dijo – **suéltalo, Bells** – yo la miré

- **¿Soltar que, Alice?** – pregunté, sabía por donde venía, pero no había nada que soltar, ¿o si?

- **Bells** – suspiró dramáticamente - **¿Dónde encontraste ese chofer?** – preguntó. Yo rodé los ojos

- **Alice, no lo encontré yo, lo encontró Charlie** – dije cansinamente

- **Charlie tiene buenos gustos** – dijo y nos echamos a reír – **Porque está guapísimo Bells, y no vas a decir que no** – me sonrojé de solo recordar la cantidad de pensamientos, no tan santos, que habían estado pasando por mi mente desde esta mañana cuando lo vi por primera vez. Alice sonrió satisfecha

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, o bueno, dentro de los parámetros normales al estar con mi hiperactiva amiga. A eso de las 7 p.m. tocaron el timbre, Alice se paró y fue a abrir, habíamos estado charlando y viendo unas películas en la sala.

- **Bells, te buscan** – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, yo fruncí el ceño y ella se apartó dando vista a mi ángel, digo, mi chofer, quien estaba parado justo detrás de ella, con la gorra debajo de su brazo y con una sonrisa en su cara, a la cual respondí instintivamente

- **Srta. Swan, su padre me llamó y me dijo que la buscara** – dijo con su melodiosa voz – **se está haciendo** **tarde** – y eso estaba segura que no lo había dicho Charlie.

Me despedí de Alice y caminé escoltada de Edward hacia el carro, cuando iba bajando las escaleras tropecé y casi caí hacia delante, de no haber sido por la rapidez de Edward, quien me sujetó por la cintura antes que cayera. No se cómo, ni en qué momento, Edward me dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara y a una corta distancia. Podía observar sus ojos de cerca y sentir su aliento sobre mi cara, sentía que empezaba a hiperventilar, él pasaba sus ojos de mis ojos a mi boca, tragando con dificultad noté que tenía los labios entreabiertos, lo cual hizo que se me instalara un hormigueo que bajaba de mi boca hasta mi estómago y puedo decir que un poco más abajo. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho, noté lo bien formado que estaba, en ese momento sentía que su chaqueta estorbaba. El me levantó lentamente, poniéndome de nuevo de pie, derecha y se apartó un poco de mi, en ese momento, cuando me soltó sentía que el lugar donde me había tocado parecía quemar.

- **Lo siento** – se disculpó suavemente

- **Esta bien** – dije y cerré los ojos para poner en orden mi interior – **Gracias Edward** – el sólo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y caminó hasta el carro para abrirme la puerta.

El viaje a casa fue un poco tenso, había un incomodo silencio, Edward me miraba seguidamente por el retrovisor, yo lo miraba constantemente, preguntándome todavía el por qué de mi reacción cuando estuvimos tan cerca. Los días pasaron, el deseo por Edward aumentaba sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, cada día me parecía más guapo, y no pasaba por alto las miradas que me daba, la forma en que me trataba, una veces parecía condenadamente seductor, pero luego era frío y distante, no lo entendía, pero me atraía. Definitivamente, existía una fuerte atracción entre nosotros, desde el principio, desde la primera vez que vi sus ojos, su sonrisa, mi cuerpo había reaccionado como nunca lo había hecho. Mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas, imaginándonos en situaciones poco castas, haciéndome perder la concentración muy a menudo.

Ya llevaba dos meses trabajando en el despacho de abogados, mi carrera estaba surgiendo rápidamente y me iba muy bien en el trabajo. Me hice gran amiga de Rosalie Hale, la otra abogada de allí, aunque con Mike Newton todo era diferente, me acosaba y me atormentaba a más no poder, ya varias veces me había pedido salir y yo me había negado. En ese tiempo Rosalie había conocido a Emmett y eso había sido flechazo automático, esos dos eran tal para cual. Por su parte Alice estaba más que prendada con el hermano gemelo de Rose, Jasper, quien poco a poco también la estaba cortejando.

En los últimos días Edward estaba actuando más distante que de costumbre, no me hablaba casi y procuraba no mirarme, eso me tenía preocupada, nuestra "relación" había estado mejorando, ya había más confianza, claro, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba con el, en el auto. Esa noche eran más de las 9 p.m. cuando salí de la oficina, iba caminando hacia el auto cuando alguien me tomó del brazo, me di la vuelta para ver la cara de Mike a centímetros de la mía.

- **Mike** – dije por lo bajo de la sorpresa – **pensé que te habías ido hace tiempo** -

- **No Bella, estaba esperándote, quería hablar contigo** – dijo son soltarme, yo tiré un poco de mi brazo pero el pareció no notarlo

- **¿Qué pasa Mike?** – le pregunté fastidiada, ya creía saber por donde iría

- **Bella, sabes que tu me gustas y mucho, y que lo nuestro sería muy beneficioso para los negocios de nuestros padres** – lo miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco

- **Mike** – dije despacio – **tú eres un gran chico, pero yo no siento nada por ti** – en ese momento pensé en todo lo que me hacía sentir Edward con una sola mirada o un roce de sus manos – **lo siento Mike, en serio, no insistas y suéltame, por** **favor** -

- **No Bella, no lo entiendo y no te suelto, no puedes ser tan tonta, soy un Newton **– _"y eso que"._ Pensé, suspiré profundamente y miré hacia el auto, Edward estaba tenso mirando hacia nuestra dirección, volví a mirar a Mike

- **Suéltame Mike** – le dije con voz firme, ya me estaba cansando, él me haló hacia su dirección y cuando creí que estaba a punto de besarme algo o mejor dicho alguien lo apartó bruscamente.

- **La Srta. dijo que la soltara** – Edward había caminado hacia nosotros y había tirado a Mike lejos de mi, tenía una mirada furiosa, me acomodé la chaqueta

- **¿Quién te has creído? Eres su chofer, no su padre** – le espetó Mike – **además tú no tomas decisiones por ella, idiota** – Edward levantó la mano, cerrando su puño, dispuesto a estampárselo en la cara, pero en ese instante lo tomé del brazo, no quería que tuviera problemas

- **No Edward** – le dije y el me miró confundido – **no vale la pena** – le aclaré antes que pensara mal – **Mike, será mejor que te vayas** – él me dedicó una mala mirada, tomó su maletín y dio media vuelta para luego perderse hacia el estacionamiento. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo

- **¿Estás bien?** – preguntó Edward y sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla, abrí los ojos para mirar su semblante preocupado, el simple gesto de rozar sus dedos sobre mi piel hizo que se me erizara todo el cuerpo

- **Si, estoy bien** – dije poniendo mi mano sobre la de el – **Gracias** – susurré, el me sonrió y pasó su otra mano por mi cabello, tomando un mechón y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja,

- **Siempre a tu orden** – dijo en una voz seductora, a pocos milímetros de mi cara, podía sentir su dulce aliento chocar contra mis labios, sin intención pase mi lengua por mis labios y me mordí el labio inferior

- **Bella...** – gruñó él y acto seguido movió su mano hacia mi cuello y me atrajo hacia él en un beso algo salvaje y desesperado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondí el beso, instantáneamente mis manos atraparon su cuello, halándolo más hacia mi, sus manos bajaron hacia mi cintura, acariciando lentamente mis brazos y mi espalda, me estremecí con su toque, era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Moví mis manos acariciando su rostro, mientras nuestros labios danzaban a un mismo ritmo, desesperados, deseosos, impulsivos. No se en que momento nos movimos, pero de repente sentí que choqué contra algo, no se que era, ya que estaba muy concentrada en el beso que estábamos dándonos y en acariciar cada parte de Edward que tenía a mi alcance y por lo visto él hacía lo mismo.

Cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire, nos empezamos a separar, pero por lo visto mi cuerpo no estaba decidido a apartar a Edward de mi, así que presioné con más fuerza mis brazos contra su espalda y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sus labios bajaran por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, mi respiración era muy acelerada y superficial, me sentía en el cielo, literalmente, gemí cuando sus labios pasaron de un lado a otro en mi cuello y luego bajaron hasta el borde superior de mi camisa

- **Edward** – gemí mientras me mordía el labio, si seguíamos así no iba a poder detenerme luego y Edward no era que colaborara mucho con ese propósito

- **Uhmm...** - dijo mientras volvía a atrapar mis labios con los suyos, haciéndome perder de nuevo en sus besos

Sus manos se movieron hasta mis piernas y comenzaron a subirme lentamente la falda, rozando ligeramente mis muslos, haciéndome estremecer y perder la cordura, si es que aún me quedaba algo de ella. Por su parte mis manos, que parecían tener vida propia, empezaron a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta, pasé mis manos por encima de su fina camisa blanca, sintiendo los músculos de su espalda y su pecho, haciéndome desear más y más. Los besos de Edward eran mi perdición, los había anhelado desde el primer día que lo vi, había soñado y delirado con ellos, y ahora, me parecía como si estuviera flotando por las nubes, y no me importaba caerme de un momento a otro.

- **Debemos parar** – dijo Edward de repente, respirando dificultosamente – **aquí no Bella** – dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara – **no te mereces esto... tú...**– iba a continuar pero yo lo callé

- **No digas nada Edward, por favor** – dije suplicante, lo necesitaba, aquí y ahora. Lo volví a besar, me correspondió, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido, él estaba igual o peor que yo, podía sentirlo, su entrepierna no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras. Con un gruñido empezó a besarme de nuevo como antes.

Su mano se movió por mi espalda y lo que sentí fue que como pudo abrió la puerta trasera del carro. Me movió un poco y aproveché de envolver su cintura con mis piernas, haciendo que mi falda subiera un poco más, seguidamente sus manos se situaron nuevamente sobre mis muslos, masajeándolos con fuerza, haciéndome gemir sobre su boca, comencé a desabrochar lentamente su camisa, mientras él me recostaba sobre el asiento trasero del auto, situándose sobre mí. Sus labios viajaban de mi boca a mi cuello al borde de mi camisa. Al terminar de desabrochar su camisa deslicé mis manos sobre su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer, sonreí ante su reacción. Fui deslizando su camisa por sus hombros mientras él jugaba con el borde de la mía, hasta que comenzó a subirla delicadamente, alcé los brazos facilitándole la salida, al quitarla comenzó a besar mi abdomen, haciéndome temblar de placer, pase mis manos por sus cabellos y lo halé hacia mí para besarlo nuevamente.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda de nuevo, buscando el broche de mi brasier negro, para soltarlo cuando lo encontró, con sus labios lentamente bajó las tiras por mis hombros hasta quitarlo completamente, su camisa había volado hacia algún lado del carro, no sabía bien donde había parado. Empezó a acariciar mis pechos con una lentitud desesperante, me arqueé incitándolo a un poco más, pero él seguía concentrado besándome. Mis manos recorrían de arriba abajo por su espalda, para luego pasar a su cinturón para soltarlo y bajar lentamente la cremallera de sus pantalones, él levantó la vista y me miró sorprendido a lo cual le respondí con una sonrisa divertida. Pasó sus manos desde mi pecho, por los costados hasta mi cintura, en un movimiento lento y extremadamente sexy, haciéndome suspirar y perder la concentración.

Con mis piernas terminé de bajar sus pantalones, a la vez que él bajaba el cierre de mi falda, deslizándola por mis muslos y comenzaba jugar con el borde superior de mis bragas, mientras me besaba furiosamente y yo pasaba mis manos por sus costados y bajaba para deslizarlas por el borde de sus boxers negros, movimiento que lo hizo sobresaltar, sonreí contra sus labios, me agradaba sobremanera ser la causante de esas reacciones en él.

- **Bella...** - decía respirando agitadamente – **eres mi perdición, te juro que lo eres** – dijo al momento que bajaba para besar el camino desde mi mandíbula hasta mi estómago y subir hasta mis senos, para dedicarle la preciada atención de sus labios.

- **Oh... Edward...** – gemí. El contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos era demasiado para mi, sentía toda mi piel hundida en fuego, nunca en mi vida me habían hecho sentir de esta manera, y estaba completamente segura que nadie más que Edward Masen podría lograr hacerme sentir así.

Edward volvió hacia mis labios, lentamente fue quitándome la única prenda que aún tenía sobre mi cuerpo, dejándome desnuda ante sus ojos, se separó un poco y me observó, en ese momento la inseguridad me atacó por un momento, nunca había estado tan expuesta delante de nadie, ni siquiera de mi madre, pero su mirada hizo que todas esas inseguridades desaparecieran, podía ver el deseo y la pasión en sus ojos, mezclado con otro sentimiento que en ese momento no pude descifrar.

- **Eres hermosa** – me dijo en un susurro mientras volvía a besarme, esta vez más tiernamente. Lentamente fui quitándole los boxers para que quedáramos en las mismas condiciones.

Lentamente el momento se fue poniendo más y más apasionado, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos aún más y cuando menos pensé tenía mis piernas nuevamente alrededor de la cintura de Edward. El fue entrando en mi cuidadosamente, mis manos apretaron el asiento del auto, por un momento sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre lo cual me hizo hacer una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Edward

- **¿Estas bien? **– preguntó jadeante, le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Después de unos segundos lo besé y comencé a moverme debajo de él, dándole a entender que quería continuar, él correspondió mi beso y comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciéndome gemir y temblar de placer con cada movimiento.

Nuestros nombres comenzaron a oírse dentro del auto, siendo opacados únicamente con nuestros gemidos y jadeos. Edward me estaba llevando al cielo, y juré que jamás quería volver a bajar de el. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron fuertemente cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al punto máximo de placer, mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente contra el cuerpo de Edward, quien se tensó lo suficiente como para hacerme prácticamente gritar su nombre, mi vista se nubló y mis sentidos se pusieron a flor de piel. Edward me besó violentamente y luego se desplomó sobre mí, jadeando. Sentir nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y temblando era el símbolo del intenso momento que habíamos vivido.

Edward me abrazó y yo comencé a acariciar su cabello con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración. El comenzó a dar pequeños besos en mis hombros y luego alzó la cabeza, me miró y ahí pude descifrar el otro sentimiento que se asomaba en su mirada, era amor, y tal como él, mis ojos reflejaban lo mismo, porque sí, me había enamorado de Edward, de mi chofer, de mi cielo personal.

- **Bella** – dijo un poco más calmado, acariciándome la mejilla – **Te amo** – dijo en un susurro

- **También yo te amo, Edward** – le respondí de la misma manera. Nos besamos con infinito amor. Esa había sido la mejor noche de mi vida y no quería salir de mi burbuja, pero tampoco podíamos quedarnos ahí toda la vida. Edward suspiró, seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo. Se levantó con cuidado, y comenzó a buscar nuestra ropa por todo el carro. Nos vestimos, nos besamos por última vez esa noche y nos fuimos hasta la casa.

Desde ese día, Edward y yo manteníamos una hermosa y apasionada relación en secreto, lo preferimos así, aunque sea por el momento. El había retomado sus clases en la escuela de Medicina gracias a mi insistencia, no podía permitir que una persona tan talentosa e inteligente como él desperdiciara su vida siendo un simple chofer nada mas, aunque para mi no lo era, él era mi vida, la razón de mi existencia, el amor de mi vida. Yo sabía que el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en un exitoso médico, pero que por cuestiones de dinero y tiempo había tenido que truncar su carrera, así que prácticamente lo obligué a que continuara y así lo estaba haciendo, mientras tanto nos podíamos esperar, nos teníamos el uno al otro, sin importar nada más.

Yo seguía trabajando en Cullen, Swan, Newton & Asociados, como abogada asociada en donde me iba muy bien y cada tarde cuando acababa mi jornada mi amado chofer me esperaba abajo, con su arrebatadora sonrisa y sus espectaculares ojos verdes llenos de una infinita pasión y amor.

- **¿A dónde la llevo, Srta. Swan? **– preguntaba cada tarde, divertido, mientras me veía por el retrovisor, sonriendo

Me acerqué hacia el y le susurré al oído – **Al cielo** – haciéndolo sonreír, voltearse y besarme apasionadamente, para luego cumplir su promesa, como siempre lo había hecho. Era definitivo, gracias a mi padre yo, Isabella Marié Swan, había encontrado mi propio cielo personal.


End file.
